Morgan's Final Speech
Hello members of the jury! Mackie, Jake, Tasha, Alietta, Brian, Ben and Jessica! And to all the others readers such as the viewers, earlier evictees and the hosts, I would like to thank you all for taking part of your time to read this speech. I would also like to thank the hosts for letting me play in this amazing season. It's been one hell of a season, and I am so grateful to play in a season with such amazing competitors and amazing personalities! I definitely have no doubts that this is by far the hardest ORG I ever played in. It was really difficult to compete against much stronger social players, against players who know their game from in and out, and even against players who were willing to go such great length to win difficult endurance competitions. It was definitely not a secret that my social game is one of my weaker suit. It always has been. Every time I make to the final 2, I would always have some people bashing my social game saying it wasn't enough to win the game. Let me tell you though, I absolutely tried my hardest to bond with people. I would try my best to make people enjoy having me around and it was really difficult for someone like me who is very antisocial in real life. I definitely believe that even though my social game isn't as strong as most members of the jury, it was more than enough to carry me through with having my strong strategical and physical game as my backbone of my entire game. Even though my social game isn’t strong, it was definitely not nonexistent. I kept myself off the block for a very long time in prejury phase. I was able to gather votes and get people to unite during one of my Head of Household. It resulted in a such a close 5-4 votes which I believed shaped the rest of the game. I was able to survive as a nominee against stronger social players such as Mackie and Brian due to me being closer to certain individuals and not pissing off people as much. I was extremely dedicated to the game, just like every one of you, I wanted to win badly. I would spend a lot of my free time dedicated to some of the challenges. I would go ahead and create bunch of graphs and spreadsheets for the challenges and study hard for them. I ended up winning the most challenges out of everyone with 6. 3 HoHs and 3 PoVs. I know challenges aren’t a huge factor of how people decide their votes, but it did impact the game a lot. Winning certain challenges allowed me to be able to guarantee not only my safety, but my close allies as well. The DPOV I won earlier on the season helped me protect Joe and Emile for a little while longer, and I wouldn’t have it any other ways. My strategical game was pretty strong as well. I always kept trying to make sure that someone else was the main target every week. Instead of taking my anger on the people who nominated me, I made sure I forgive the HoHs that nominated me and try to convince them that they are still able to work with me. That’s how I was able to survive for such a long time. I would always discuss strategies with majority of the players in the game, and give my input to what I think is the best for each player. It helps me understand how people think and what they are planning in general. It allowed me to be prepared for the upcoming weeks. I do try to cover as much as I can, but if you have any questions or want me to clear up anything relating to my game, I encourage you to ask me questions and I would go in a lot more details. I truly love Big Brother, I truly love each one of you, and I am truly dedicated to this. I really hope that you guys are willing to vote for me. It would mean a lot to me. I always wanted a redemption story, how I went from losing 7-0 in my original season to winning All Stars. I wish the best luck for you Emile. I’m glad we kept our alliance made from day 1, trying to convince the entire house we were completely against each others even though you were just a tad bit closer to Mackie. I enjoyed spending my free time bonding with you such as playing chess and watching/discussing anime together. I couldn’t ask for a better ally. Once again, thank you hosts for allowing me to play, and I can’t wait for the finale and a chance to talk to everyone again!